


Die Halloween-Party (Seltsam, extrem seltsam das Ganze)

by Miuumitsu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-07
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuumitsu/pseuds/Miuumitsu
Summary: Dass Ash es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat, eine Halloween-Party zu veranstalten, ist schon mehr als merkwürdig. Als er dann aber auch noch einen geheimnisvollen Gast erwartet, artet das ganze in einem Rätsel aus.
Relationships: Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum





	1. Chapter 1

„Misty, nun gib mir doch mal den Luftballon da!“

„Ash, bist du sicher, dass dein Stuhlturm da dich aushält?“

„Quatsch nicht, gib mir einfach den Luftballon!“ Das Mädchen seufzte resigniert und griff nach dem Ballon, um ihm dem Jungen hoch zu reichen. Zugegeben, das Gebilde, das Ash sich aus einigen Stühlen zusammengebastelt hatte, sah tatsächlich alles andere als sehr stabil aus. Aber dieser verrückte Junge hatte es sich ja scheinbar in den Kopf gesetzt, dieses Jahr eine Halloween-Party zu veranstalten. Warum, das wusste sie eigentlich immer noch nicht so genau, und ihn zu fragen war auch sinnlos, denn wann immer sie das bisher versucht hatte, war doch keine erklärende Antwort zustande gekommen. Also hatte sie irgendwann aufgegeben und sich in ihr Schicksal gefügt. Nein, es war sicherlich nicht so, dass sie etwas gegen Halloween hatte – aber sie wusste ja nicht, auf was für verrückte Ideen Ash noch kommen würde. Und eigentlich wollte sie heute Abend nicht unbedingt durch die Straße ziehen, und wie eine Siebenjährige „Süßes oder Saures!“ quäken. Nun, auf diese Idee war Ash zwar noch nicht gekommen – aber man sollte lieber vorsichtig sein.

„Misty, träumst du, oder waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!“ Rums. Nun war es passiert. Ein wenig schadenfroh blickte Misty auf den nun am Boden liegenden Ash.

„Ich hab’s ja gleich gesagt.“ Ash grummelte irgendetwas Unverständliches vor sich hin, und Misty war sich sicher, dass es nichts unbedingt Freundliches war.

In diesem Augenblick klappte die Tür hinter ihnen, und ein riesiger Kürbis, der wohl von jemandem getragen wurde, trat durch die Tür ein.

„Na endlich!“ Misty konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, wie Ash aufgesprungen war und nun dem Kürbis entgegenrannte. „Ich dachte schon, du kommst nie wieder!“ Mit diesen Worten nahm er dem Träger den Kürbis ab und brach erst mal fast zusammen.

„Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie schwer es ist, an Halloween noch einen Kürbis zu bekommen. Aber“, begann Tracey, der nun endlich zu erkennen war, und deutete stolz auf das Prachtstück, „wie man sieht, ist es nicht unmöglich.“ Ash hatte sich dazu entschlossen, dass der Kürbis erst mal dort, wo er gerade stand – nämlich mitten im Zimmer auf dem Boden – am besten aufgehoben war und blickte den anderen Jungen lächelnd an.

„Ja, vielen Dank auch.“ Und schon wollte er sich wieder der Frucht zuwenden, und darüber nachdenken, wie man sie am besten aus dem Weg schaffen konnte (ob Bisasam sich wohl einen Bruch daran heben würde?), als er sich noch einmal dem Älteren zuwandte.

„Sag mal, Tracey … den Brief, den ich dir vor zwei Tagen gegeben habe, den hast du doch zur Post gebracht, oder?“

„Brief?“

„TRACEY?!“ Entsetzt stürzte Ash auf Tracey zu und war wohl kurz davor, den anderen zu erwürgen, als dieser jedoch zu grinsen begann.

„Keine Panik, Ash.“ Er tätschelte den Kleineren liebevoll und grinste unbeirrt weiter. „Sicher hab ich den weggebracht. Schien dir ja ziemlich wichtig gewesen zu sein.“ Tracey zuckte beiläufig mit den Schultern. „Was stand eigentlich drin?“

„Ist doch egal, oder?“

„Na ja, aber es würde mich schon interessieren, was du ihm geschrieben hast.“

„Für wen war der Brief überhaupt?“, mischte sich nun auch Misty ein, die bis jetzt kopfschüttelnd auf den Kürbis gestarrt hatte. Doch ehe Tracey überhaupt zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, war Ash schon erneut auf ihn gestürzt und hielt ihm krampfhaft den Mund zu.

„Ist doch egal für wen der Brief war und was drinnen stand!“ Mit einem bitterbösen Blick besah Ash den anderen Jungen, und diesem war klar, dass er lieber schweigen sollte, wenn ihm sein Leben lieb war. Dann endlich ließ er von ihm ab und sah sich prüfend im Zimmer um. „So, was machen wir als nächstes?“

„Wolltest du nicht noch irgendetwas einkaufen gehen?“

„Öhm, ja. Wieso?“

„Weil es schon kurz vor eins ist.“

„WAS?!“ Blankes Entsetzen machte sich auf dem Gesicht des Jungen breit und er blickte das Mädchen ungläubig an. Misty dagegen blieb relativ ruhig.

„Tja, du solltest dich also beeilen, wenn du …“ Doch sie kam gar nicht mehr dazu, ihren Satz zu beenden, denn in diesem Augenblick schon raste Ash wie ein Verrückter an ihr vorbei, stürmte zur Tür hinaus, kehrte durch selbige wenige Sekunden später noch einmal zurück und verließ dann endgültig, nachdem er seine Geldbörse eingesteckt hatte, das Zimmer. Selbst von hier drinnen konnten sie seine stolpernden, hektischen Schritte auf der Straße noch hören.

„Ash ist zurzeit extrem seltsam, findest du nicht, Tracey?“

„Ash war immer schon extrem seltsam.“

„Schon … aber dass er sich so aufführt, ist selbst für ihn ungewöhnlich.“

„Na ja, jedenfalls find ich es gar nicht so unangenehm, mit dir mal alleine zu sein.“

„Wie meinst du das?“ Verwundert blickte sie den Jungen an.

„Nicht weiter wichtig.“ Er lächelte ein wenig. „Und nun lass uns Ash helfen und die restlichen Ballons aufhängen.“ Das Mädchen nickte bloß und wandte sich dann schnell ab, damit er den leichten Rotschimmer auf ihren Wangen nicht bemerken konnte.

Was Ash wohl dazu geführt haben konnte, ihn zu einer Halloween-Party einzuladen? Der Junge zuckte innerlich mit den Schultern, zog seinen Mantel etwas enger zusammen und tastete dann in einer der Manteltaschen nach dem Briefumschlag. Vorsichtig zog er den Brief daraus hervor und las ihn zum – er wusste nicht mehr, zum wievielten Mal er seinen Blick über die Buchstaben fliegen ließ und versuchte, den tatsächlichen Grund für den Brief zu verstehen. Ash lud ihn doch nicht mal ebenso auf eine Halloween-Party ein.

Nun ja. Wo, hatte er doch gleich geschrieben, sollte er hinkommen?

Der Junge suchte die Adresse in dem Brief und setzte seinen Weg dann fort.

Seltsam. Höchst seltsam, das ganze.

„Ich bin wieder da!“

„Man hört’s.“ Das Mädchen lächelte Ash vergnügt entgegen. „Und, hast du bekommen, was du wolltest?“ Er nickte strahlend

„War gar nicht so einfach.“

„Und was ist es?“ Sie blickte auf eine kleine Tüte, die er krampfhaft in beiden Händen hielt.

„Öhm, ist doch egal …“

„So langsam könntest du dir mal eine neue Antwort überlegen.“

„Es ist eben egal! Ihr seht es ja nachher noch.“ Dann lächelte er wieder. Nicht einmal Mistys Streitversuche konnten ihn von seiner guten Laune abbringen.

„Wir haben übrigens die restlichen Luftballons aufgehangen.“ Erst jetzt blickte Ash sich um und strahlte dann erneut.

„Vielen Dank euch beiden. So, ich hab jetzt noch was zu tun, und dabei möchte ich nicht gestört werden.“ Er zwinkerte Tracey und Misty lächelnd zu, dann verschwand er mitsamt seiner kleinen Tüte im Nebenzimmer.

Misty schüttelte nur zum x-ten Mal an diesem Tag lächelnd über Ash den Kopf.

Wirklich seltsam, extrem seltsam das ganze.

Eine halbe Stunde später war dann tatsächlich – zu aller Verwunderung – alles fertig vorbereitet. Das Zimmer war ein wenig geschmückt – Misty fragte sich noch immer, warum sie für eine Halloween-Party Luftballons hatten aufhängen müssen – und selbst der Kürbis war ausgehöhlt worden und eine Grimasse hineingeritzt.

Theoretisch hätte die Party nun starten können, hätte Ash nicht seit ungefähr zehn Minuten am Fenster geklebt und wie wild auf die Straße unter ihnen gestarrt.

„Sag mal, Ash … erwartest du noch jemanden?“ Es sollte ein Scherz von ihm sein, doch als sich ein schwaches Nicken von Ash vernehmen ließ, staunten Tracey und Misty nicht schlecht.

„Etwa den, für den der Brief war?“ Keine Antwort. „Ähm, Ash?“

„Ja.“ Er brummte die Antwort so leise in sich hinein, dass Misty sie fast nicht verstanden hätte. So sah sie aber nun Tracey verwundert an, der aber keine Anstalten machte, ihr endlich zu verraten, für wen der Brief gewesen war. Stattdessen blickte auch er etwas verwundert auf Ash, der nun wieder schwieg und aus dem Fenster starrte.

„Ash, meintest du nicht, du könntest langsam …“

„WAAAAAH! Da ist er!“ Mit einem Satz war der Junge aufgesprungen und versteckte sich nun hinter Misty.

„Ash, was soll das Theater? Geh einfach zur Tür und lass ihn rein!“

„Ich … trau mich nicht.“ Misty verdrehte genervt die Augen und ging dann selbst zur Tür, woraufhin Ash sich hinter Tracey flüchtete.

In diesem Augenblick klingelte es auch schon, und Ash wäre wohl am liebsten in irgendein Mauseloch gekrochen. Vielleicht hätte er die ganze Sache noch mal überdenken sollen, vielleicht …

„Hallo, Misty.“ Ash zuckte zusammen, als er die Stimme des Jungen vernahm. Nein, jetzt gab es definitiv kein Zurück mehr.

„Öhm, hallo, Gary.“ Mit allem und jedem hätte sie wohl gerechnet – aber nicht damit, dass Ash ausgerechnet Gary zu einer Party einlud. Hatte sie irgendetwas verpasst? Sicher, ihre Rivalität hatten die beiden schon vor einiger Zeit abgelegt, aber wirklich richtige Freunde waren sie nicht mehr geworden. Und nun das. „Ähm, ja komm doch erst mal rein.“ Der braunhaarige Junge nickte zaghaft und betrat dann das Zimmer, wo er sich erst einmal verwundert umsah. „Das war Ashs Idee. Der ist sowieso ziemlich seltsam in letzter Zeit.“ Damit deute das Mädchen auf Tracey, hinter dem sich ziemlich deutlich Ash zu verbergen versuchte.

„Hallo, Tracey.“ Der schwarzhaarige Junge nickte kurz freundlich. „Ähm, hallo … Ash?“ Fragend beugte Gary sich zur Seite, um Ash in sein Blickfeld zu bekommen.

„Ja, ähm, hallo.“

„Wie gesagt, er benimmt sich extrem seltsam. Na, ja … gib erst mal deinen Mantel her.“ Gary reichte ihn Misty dankbar lächelnd, und da darauf eine angespannte Stille entstand, versuchte er, irgendwie ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

„War gar nicht so einfach, euch zu finden.“

„Tja, Tanjōbino City ist nicht unbedingt groß, aber dafür umso verwirrender.“

„Ja. Vor allem, wenn dir auf der Straße schon die ersten Kinder in Kostümen über den Weg laufen.“ Er lachte kurz.

„Jetzt schon?“ Das Mädchen seufzte. „Ich bin nur froh, dass Ash uns nicht auch noch in Kostüme gesteckt hat. Wir wissen eigentlich immer noch nicht so richtig, warum wir heute eine Halloween-Party machen müssen – und dem jungen Mann da drüben hat’s wohl die Sprache verschlagen.“

„Gar nicht …“

„Dann sag uns endlich, warum dir diese Party so wichtig war!“

„ …Nachher …“ Gary lächelte ein wenig. So verschüchtert hatte er Ash schon lange nicht mehr erlebt. Allerdings hätte auch ihn der Anlass für diese Party sehr interessiert. Ash hatte doch nicht etwa … Nein, wahrscheinlich eher nicht.

Eine halbe Stunde konnte Ash sich noch retten, in dieser Zeit gab es genug zu erzählen und langsam dachte wohl niemand mehr daran, ihn auszufragen. Bis Misty schließlich doch wieder auf den Punkt kam.

„Ich …“ Verzweifelt suchte Ash nach einer weiteren Ausrede, um die Erklärung aufzuschieben.

„Ich würde jetzt aber auch gern wissen, warum ich unbedingt herkommen sollte. Also?“ Er lächelte freundlich und Ash gab sich schließlich geschlagen.

„Ich, also … na ja … Moment!“ Damit rannte Ash ins Nebenzimmer und ließ die anderen drei immer noch ahnungslos zurück. Doch schon wenige Minuten später erschien er wieder, ein kleines Päckchen in der Hand haltend.

„Da!“ Mit beiden Händen hielt er es Gary entgegen, den Blick krampfhaft zu Boden gerichtet. „Alles … alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Gary.“ Stille.

„Du hast heute Geburtstag?!“ Misty war die erste, die wieder zu ihrer Sprache zurückfand.

„Schon …“ Gary richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Ash. „Du hast wirklich dran gedacht?“ Seine Stimme klang leise und ungewohnt sanft. Erschrocken blickte der Kleinere auf.

„Wie könnte ich deinen Geburtstag vergessen?“

„Und deswegen das ganze Chaos …“ Misty schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Aber anstatt er uns nun sagt, dass du Geburtstag hast!“ Endlich griff Gary nun nach dem kleinen Päckchen.

„Das ist wirklich lieb von dir.“ Vorsichtig machte er sich daran, es auszuwickeln, und Ash stand nervös daneben und beobachtete die Bewegungen des Älteren.

„Weißt du“, begann er schließlich zu erklären, „ich … ich hab schon vor einiger Zeit bemerkt, dass du deine Kette nicht mehr getragen hast.“ Gary horchte auf und hielt kurz inne. „D-das, das hat mich irgendwie verwundert, denn du hast immer so an dem Anhänger gehangen, weil du ihn doch von deiner Mutter bekommen hattest. Na, ja …“ Er sah verlegen zu Boden. „Ich hab mich nicht getraut, dich zu fragen, darum hab ich Professor Eich angerufen. Und der hat mir dann gesagt, dass … dass du die Kette verloren hattest, und … wie unglücklich du warst. Na, ja … und da hab ich gedacht, dass … dass …“ Er sprach nicht weiter, irgendwie fehlten ihm der Mut und die richten Worte.

Gary indessen hatte seinen Worten gelauscht und öffnete nun das Päckchen ganz. Ein kleiner, glitzernder Gegenstand kam zutage.

„Ash, das … das ist …“

„Ich weiß, es ist natürlich nicht der, den deine Mum dir gegeben hat. Aber vielleicht freust du dich ja trotzdem ein wenig.“ Noch immer blickte Gary gebannt auf den kleinen Anhänger, auf das Yin-Yang-Zeichen.

„Ash, ich …“ Es hatte ihm sichtlich die Sprache verschlagen und Misty und Tracey konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Gary ist ganz verlegen.“

„Wahrscheinlich wird er gleich rot.“

„Quatsch …“, wisperte er. Dann blickte er auf den immer noch vollkommen verschüchterten Ash, zog den Jungen mit einer geschickten Bewegung zu sich heran und umarmte ihn liebevoll. „Danke, Ash … danke.“ Zunächst war der Kleine kurz davor, erschrocken zurückzuweichen, dann jedoch begann er, die Nähe des anderen zu genießen und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Freust du dich, ja?“

„Natürlich. Ich freue mich wahnsinnig.“ Noch immer sprach er ganz leise, flüsterte die Worte fast.

Misty und Tracey dagegen standen nun schweigend da, belächelten die niedliche Szene. Dann griff Tracey vorsichtig nach Mistys Hand. Sie sah ihn zwar nicht an, aber sie zog die Hand auch nicht weg.

Dann jedoch lösten sich Gary und Ash voneinander, und da die gedrückte Stimmung nun gänzlich verschwunden war, konnte man nun endlich mit dem wirklichen Feiern beginnen.

Es wurde letztendlich noch recht lustig an diesem Nachmittag, und auch, als es bereits dunkelte, dachte noch niemand daran, die Feier zu beenden.

Irgendwann später am Abend dann jedoch verließ Gary das Grüppchen kurz, um im kleinen Nebenzimmer, an das auch der Balkon grenzte, einen Moment Luft zu schnappen. Da Misty und Tracey sich gerade angeregt unterhielten und Ash andächtig lauschte, bemerkten sie sein Fehlen nicht sofort. Dann jedoch fiel es Ash auf, dass der Ältere nicht mehr da war und er entschuldigte sich kurz bei den beiden, die nur wissend lächelten.

„Hier steckst du …“

„Ja, entschuldige. Hast du mich gesucht?“ Der braunhaarige Junge hockte auf dem Boden, den Rücken an eine Wand gelegt und den Blick glücklich lächelnd nach draußen gerichtet.

„Ich hab mich nur gewundert. Ist irgendetwas?“

„Nein.“ Gary schüttelte den Kopf und bedeutete dem anderen dann, sich neben ihn zu setzen, was dieser auch sofort tat und dann ebenso wie Gary schweigend den Mond dort draußen beobachtete. „Weißt du noch“, begann der Ältere dann plötzlich, „wie wir früher an Halloween immer durch die Straßen gezogen sind?“ Ash nickte und kroch instinktiv ein wenig näher an den anderen Jungen heran.

„Natürlich weiß ich das. So etwas könnte ich nie vergessen.“

„Was? Halloween?“

„Quatsch. Unsere Freundschaft.“ Daraufhin war es kurz still. „Du, Gary …“

„Hm?“

„Sind wir eigentlich wieder Freunde? Ich meine, vielleicht willst du ja gar nicht mehr mein Freund …“

„Dummerchen.“ Gary legte liebevoll seinen Arm um den Kleineren, sah ihn aber immer noch nicht an. „Natürlich sind wir Freunde.“ Der Kleinere strahlte, legte dann seine Arme um den Körper des anderen und schloss die Augen. „Hey, bist du etwa schon müde?“

„Nein, aber ich bin gerne bei dir.“ Durch die Dunkelheit, die in diesem Zimmer herrschte, konnte Ash nicht erkennen, dass sein Gegenüber ein wenig rot geworden war und nun nervös mit dem kleinen Anhänger spielte, den er um seinen Hals trug. Dann jedoch sah Ash wieder auf.

„Ich weiß, er kann dir den von deiner Mum nicht ersetzen.“ Seine Stimme hatte einen leicht traurigen Klang, denn nur zu gern hätte er Gary seinen Anhänger wieder besorgt.

„Weißt du … der Anhänger bedeutet mir sehr viel, weil ich ihn von einem Menschen bekommen habe, den ich über alles liebe.“

„Der erste, meinst du?“

„ …Der zweite auch.“

„Was?“

„Hör zu, Ash. Ich weiß, das, das klingt jetzt wahrscheinlich ziemlich seltsam und vielleicht auch abschreckend für dich – aber du bedeutest mir sehr viel.“

„Du mir doch auch.“

Nein, er hatte ihn wohl nicht wirklich verstanden. Es wäre auch zu einfach gewesen. Gedankenverloren strich er dem Kleineren über den Kopf.

„Gehen wir zurück?“ Ash nickte bloß stumm, griff aber ohne zu Zögern nach der Hand des anderen, als sie beide aufstanden.

Doch nachdem Gary einen kurzen Blick um die Ecke geworfen hatte, blieb er plötzlich abrupt stehen und deutete Ash mit einer Handbewegung, dies ebenfalls zu tun.

„Ich glaube“, begann er dann flüsternd, „da würden wir jetzt stören.“ Ash schien nicht zu verstehen, deshalb ließ Gary ihn vorsichtig selbst einen Blick auf die Szene werfen, die er eben beobachtet hatte. Während sie beide sich unterhalten hatten, mussten Tracey und Misty sich wohl – wortwörtlich – näher gekommen sein. Zumindest saß sie gerade auf seinem Schoß, er hatte die Arme um sie gelegt – und sie küssten sich.

Ash staunte nicht schlecht, und irgendwie überkam ihn das Gefühl, etwas Wichtiges verpasst zu haben.

Sie hatten sich währenddessen wieder auf den Boden gesetzt, und Gary hatte seinen Blick längst wieder auf Ash gerichtet und lächelte ein wenig über dessen Verwunderung. Wieder wirkte der schwarzhaarige Junge etwas verschüchtert – und gerade das machte ihn so niedlich.

In diesem Moment sah auch Ash wieder Gary an, welcher ihn mit einem Blick besah, den er nicht deuten konnte. Der es ihm aber gänzlich unmöglich machte, sich wieder von ihm abzuwenden. Vorsichtig, kaum merklich kam er dem anderen Jungen ein winziges Stückchen näher, und auch der andere beugte sich herüber.

Würde, würde er etwa …

Ash konnte deutlich spüren, wie er immer mehr errötete, doch Gary ließ sich davon nicht irritieren, war ihm jetzt schon so nah, dass er seinen Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren konnte, war ihm inzwischen so nah, dass er seinen Herzschlag spüren konnte, der ebenso schnell war wie sein eigener.

Eine unglaubliche Wärme durchströmte ihn, er genoss es in diesem Augenblick einfach nur, in seiner Nähe zu sein, ihn so nah bei sich zu haben.

Dann endlich wagte Ash sich das letzte Stück vor und drückte seine Lippen ganz sanft auf den Mund des anderen.

Kurz durchzuckte der Gedanke eines schlechten Gewissens ihn, aber er verwarf ihn schnell wieder. Was sich so unglaublich, so unwahrscheinlich schön anfühlte, das konnte einfach nicht falsch sein.

Gary atmete innerlich erleichtert auf. Es machte ihm nichts aus, er wich nicht zurück, schoss es dem braunhaarigen Jungen durch den Kopf, und erneut schnappte er liebevoll nach den Lippen des anderen, und dieser erwiderte den Kuss ebenso zärtlich.

Zögernd legte Ash seine Hand in den Nacken des anderen und zog ihn zu sich herunter, woraufhin dieser sogleich seine Arme um den Körper des Kleinen schlang und ihn noch dichter zu sich zog, sodass Ash schon halb auf seinem Schoß saß.

Doch noch immer machten die beiden keine Anstalten, sich voneinander zu lösen, immer wieder versanken sie in einem neuen Kuss, bis Ash schließlich, nachdem er seine Lippen noch ein letztes Mal auf den Mund des Jungen gedrückt hatte, seinen Kopf in den Schoß des anderen sinken ließ.

„Ich hab dich vorhin schon verstanden“, begann er dann ganz leise. „Und meine Antwort war auch so gemeint.“ Er blickte wieder auf. „Du bedeutest mir sehr viel, weil … weil ich dich über alles liebe, Gary.“

„Oh Ash …“ Erneut drückte der braunhaarige Junge dem anderen einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich dich doch auch.“ Damit zog er ihn wieder zu sich heran und fuhr im gedankenverloren durchs Haar, während Ash die Augen geschlossen hielt.

„Ash?“

„Hm?“

„Ich müsste eigentlich bald gehen. Es ist schon spät, und ich habe mir noch gar kein Hotelzimmer besorgt.“

„Ich lass dich aber nicht gehen“, entgegnete er grinsend und umarmte Gary fest. „Bleib doch heute Nacht einfach hier.“

„Macht dir das nichts aus?“

„Seh’ ich so aus?“, fragte er, noch immer grinsend. Und wieder versanken die beiden in einem schier unendlichen Kuss voller Zuneigung und Zärtlichkeit.

Und es würde nicht der letzte in dieser Nacht sein.


	2. Still strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Still Strange" ist der Hauch einer Fortsetzung, die ich genau 5 Jahre nach "Die Halloween-Party" geschrieben habe und euch nicht länger vorenthalte =)

„Wie lang ist es jetzt eigentlich her?“

„Als ob du das nicht genau wüsstest.“ Er grinste leicht, legte das Buch zur Seite, in dem er bis eben noch gelesen hatte, drehte sich herum und sah dann seinen Freund an, der mit hinterm Kopf verschränkten Armen auf dem Bett lag, an die Decke starrte und nun ebenfalls leicht grinste.

„Natürlich weiß ich das. Genau fünf Jahre.“

„Stimmt.“ Er schwieg kurz, und schließlich wandelte sich das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

„Hättest du damals gedacht, dass wir … na ja, so lange zusammen bleiben?“

„Ich hab mir damals nicht mal darüber Gedanken gemacht, ob wir nun eigentlich wirklich fest zusammen waren oder nicht, ich … mein Gott, ich war zwölf! Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie wir damals schon von so etwas wie Liebe reden konnten …“

Bei diesen Worten zog Ash einen leichten Schmollmund und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du willst also sagen, ich war nichts weiter als ein kleiner Bengel, der nicht wusste, wovon er sprach?“

„Ja.“ Gary grinste erneut, beugte sich dann aber zu seinem Freund hinüber und küsste ihn sanft, was ihn wieder einigermaßen versöhnlich zu stimmen schien.

„Hmpf … aber mal ehrlich … ich hab das damals alles so gemeint, wie ich es gesagt habe.“ Gary nickte kurz.

„Das glaub ich dir ja auch. Aber trotzdem war es eigentlich alles andere als wahrscheinlich, dass wir wirklich länger … und … ernsthafter … zusammenbleiben würden.“ Er küsste ihn erneut, diesmal etwas länger und intensiver, während er einen Arm um Ash gelegt hatte und ihn so ein Stück näher an sich heran zog.

„Na Hauptsache, wir haben’s getan.“

„Ja … ach, was ich dir noch gar nicht erzählt hab …“ Als Gary nun die Umarmung auflöste, vom Bett sprang und in einer der Schreibtischschubladen nach etwas zu suchen begann, wäre Ash beinahe erneut ins Schmollen verfallen, aber die Neugier nach dem, was Gary da tat, hielt ihn davon ab.

„Was suchst du?“

Er antwortete nicht, kehrte stattdessen zum Bett zurück und hielt Ash eine Kette mit einem Anhänger unter die Nase.

„Ja, und? Das ist -“ Dann stutzte er. Klar, das war Garys Anhänger, den er seit so vielen Jahren jeden Tag trug, nur – ja, tagtäglich, so wie jetzt gerade auch, was ihm ein kurzer verwirrter Blick auf Gary bestätigte.

„Zwei? Aber wie- ah! Sag bloß, das ist der von deiner Mutter, den du damals verloren hast?“ Ungläubig starrte er sein Gegenüber an, und Gary nickte erfreut.

„Ja. Den hat damals irgendwer gefunden, wusste aber nicht, wem er gehört, also hat er ihn erst mal aufgehoben. Und dieser Jemand kennt wohl einen Bekannten von Opa, der ihn letztens besucht hatte, und der wusste, dass der Anhänger mir gehört. Jedenfalls – ist er jetzt wieder da.“

Ash strahlte freudig zurück, bis eine Erkenntnis von ihm Besitz ergriff und er enttäuscht seufzte.

„Was denn?“

„Na ja, das heißt ja, dass du meinen dann nicht mehr brauchst, weil dir dein alter sicherlich lieber ist.“

Gary lächelte.

„So ein Quatsch. Natürlich brauch ich den von dir, weil den alten“, und bevor er seinen Satz beendet hatte, hatte er Ash auch schon die Kette um den Hals gehangen, „von heute an nämlich du tragen wirst. Also, wenn du willst.“

„A-aber!“ Erschrocken starrte er auf den Anhänger, der nun vor seiner Brust hing und auch nach all den Jahren nicht minder schön funkelte als sein Ebenbild. „Er … ist doch ein Geschenk von deiner Mutter, du kannst ihn doch nicht mir …“

„Doch, das kann ich. Ich geb ihn ja nicht vollkommen weg. Ich geb ihn dir, und da macht es gar keinen Unterschied, ob ich ihn trage oder du, er würde mir bei mir auch nicht näher sein.“ Er lächelte und küsste Ash ein weiteres Mal. „Also … ok?“

Ash nickte zögerlich, hoffend, dass man ihm seine Verlegenheit nicht allzu sehr ansah.

„Danke …“

Dann schwiegen sie eine ganze Weile, dicht aneinander geschmiegt und jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängend.

„Du, sag mal …“

Und Gary grinste leicht, denn er wusste, dass nun die gleiche Frage wie jedes Jahr kommen würde.

„Warum hast du deinen Geburtstag eigentlich wieder nicht gefeiert?“

„Es ist Halloween. Da feiert man keine Geburtstage. Da zieht man höchstens um die Häuser und sammelt Süßigkeiten.“

„Na dann könnten wir ja rausgehen und wenigstens das machen!“

„Ich befürchte, aus dem Alter sind wir schon ein kleinwenig raus. Außerdem hab ich das Allersüßeste auf der Welt doch schon hier.“

Ash wandte hektisch den Blick ab, als er spürte, dass er nun doch rot geworden war, aber Gary fasste ihn leicht am Kinn und zog ihn wieder zu sich herum. Erst wollte er etwas sagen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders und drückte stattdessen seine Lippen auf die von Ash.

Schließlich legte sich ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Aber wenn du magst, kannst du mir noch ein Geburtstaggeschenk machen.“

Er hatte schon zu einer Frage angesetzt, als er Garys Lippen diesmal an seinem Hals spürte und die Hand, die sich langsam unter sein Shirt geschoben hatte.

„Als ob du das nicht jeden anderen Tag auch haben könntest … aber na schön.“ Und mit einem Grinsen drückte er Gary in die Kissen und begann nun seinerseits einen zärtlichen Kuss.

Und es würde nicht der letzte in dieser Nacht sein.


	3. Besser seltsam als nie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Besser seltsam als nie" ist eine weitere kleine Fortsetzung, die 18 Jahre nach der Originalgeschichte entstand ^^

„Süßes oder Saures!“

Gary war sich nicht sicher, von wem dieser Ausruf lauter gekommen war: von den vierjährigen Zwillingen oder von Ash, der in der Mitte der beiden stand und jeweils einen von ihnen an der Hand hielt, rechts den Mini-Zauberer, links die kleine Vampirin.

Misty, die zusammen mit ihm hier vor der Einfahrt wartete, lachte kurz und hatte offenbar den gleichen Gedanken.

„Ich wollte ja eigentlich sagen, es ist lieb, dass ihr mitgekommen seid, aber dafür hättet ihr nicht extra euren Abend opfern müssen – aber ich weiß gerade nicht genau, wer von den dreien am meisten Spaß hat.“

„Ich auch nicht … Aber ich hab’s dir vorher schon gesagt, es ist kein Problem und ganz bestimmt kein Opfer. Ich glaube, es macht mehr Spaß, wenn man als Erwachsener nicht ganz allein mit den Knirpsen rumrennt. Und ich weiß ja, wie das ist, wenn man mit einem erfolgreichen Pokémon-Trainer zusammen ist, der öfters im Jahr mal auf Reisen ist.“

Misty hatte vor sechs Jahren einen eben solchen geheiratet und Jon würde wohl erst in einer Woche wieder zurück sein.

„Eben drum“, antwortete sie. „Jetzt ist Ash schon mal zuhause und ihr verbringt den Abend mit uns.“

„Ash ist noch die ganzen nächsten zwei Monate zuhause, da kommt es auf den einen Abend nicht an.“

Fast ein wenig tadelnd war der Blick, mit dem sie ihn besah.

„Es ist immerhin dein Geburtstag.“

„Und er wird ihn niemals feiern“, kam es daraufhin von Ash, der mit den Zwillingen in diesem Augenblick zu ihnen zurückkehrte. Während die Kinder ihrer Mutter stolz präsentierten, welche Süßigkeiten sie bei der Nachbarin abgestaubt hatten, zuckte Gary mit den Schultern.

„Ich mach mir halt nichts draus.“

„Ich weiß“, entgegnete Ash. „Ich dachte nur, beim dreißigsten machst du vielleicht mal eine Ausnahme.“

Misty, die die Beute der beiden Kleinen zu deren Zufriedenheit bestaunt hatte, wandte sich nun wieder an ihre Freunde.

„Okay, aber selbst wenn Gary sich nichts aus seinem Geburtstag macht, warum feiert ihr euren Jahrestag eigentlich nicht?“

Es wäre vermutlich für einen Moment still gewesen, wenn die Zwillinge jetzt nicht untereinander verglichen hätten, wer von ihnen die ihrer Meinung nach besten Süßigkeiten abbekommen hatte.

„Na ja“, druckste Ash, während Gary schwieg. „Wir haben einfach irgendwie … nie daran gedacht.“

„Bitte?“

Ash lachte verlegen.

„Ich meine, uns war schon klar, _wann_ wir prinzipiell zusammengekommen sind, soweit man das halt so nennen kann, war ja schließlich auch nicht schwer zu merken, mit Halloween und allem und so, aber …“

„Aber es war halt einfach immer Halloween.“ Gary zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und sein Geburtstag. Den er nicht feiert.“

„Und da sind wir irgendwie die ersten Jahre nicht drauf gekommen, dass wir theoretisch auch unseren Jahrestag feiern könnten.“

„Und als es uns irgendwann mal aufgefallen ist, war’s auch irgendwie doof, plötzlich damit anzufangen.“

Misty sah die beiden irritiert an, schüttelte dann lachend den Kopf und lächelte sie schließlich an.

„Wenn ihr es wollen würdet, wär’s nie zu spät, damit anzufangen.“

Es blieb den beiden erspart, ihr darauf eine Antwort zu geben, da das kleine Vampirmädchen nun ungeduldig an ihrer Hand zog.

„Mami, beim nächsten Haus musst du jetzt mitkommen!“

„Ja!“, pflichtete der Junge an ihrer Seite ihr bei und griff nach der anderen Hand seiner Mutter.

Gary wartete, bis das Dreiergespann den Weg zur nächsten Haustür gegangen war und abermals ein „Süßes oder Saures!“ in der Dunkelheit ertönte.

„Würdest du wollen?“

„Unseren Jahrestag feiern?“

„Hmhm.“

„Wär doch ein bisschen seltsam, jetzt damit anzufangen. Nacht achtzehn Jahren.“

„Das hab ich nicht gefragt.“

„Ich weiß.“

„…“

„Ich … ich denke schon. Muss ja jetzt nichts Großes sein, dran gedacht haben wir zwangsläufig ja sowieso jedes Jahr. Aber wir könnten ja mal … ich weiß nicht, romantisch Essen gehen, oder so.“ Gary lachte und Ash sah ihn unsicher an. „Also, falls du das überhaupt wollen würdest.“

„Schon. Es ist nur irgendwie albern, dass wir damit so lange gewartet haben und erst Misty brauchten, um uns klar zu machen, dass wir es wollen.“

„Na ja, besser spät als nie.“

„Und du kommst damit klar, wenn wir statt Halloween mit den Zwergen unseren Jahrestag feiern?“

„Kinder müssen irgendwann ins Bett, Gary.“

„Oho. Diese Art von Feier.“

„So … hab ich das eigentlich nicht gemeint.“ Selbst in der Dunkelheit konnte Gary erkennen, wie sein Freund rot wurde.

„Aber wir könnten mit dieser Art von Feier ja dieses Jahr damit anfangen, unseren Jahrestag zu würdigen.“

„… Kann es sein, dass unsere Gespräche an diesem Tag seit dreizehn Jahren immer auf das gleiche hinauslaufen?“

„Möglich.“

„Dann haben wir unseren Jahrestag vielleicht doch schon länger gefeiert, ohne es zu merken.“

„Nächstes Jahr lad‘ ich dich romantisch zum Essen ein. Vor dem Rundgang mit den Kleinen.“

„Ich freu mich drauf.“

Er beugte sich zu Gary hinüber und küsste ihn, und die beiden Anhänger, die sie um den Hals trugen, gaben ein leises, vertrautes Klingen von sich, als sie sich dabei berührten.


End file.
